gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Loras Hunter
Loras Hunter is Castellan of Longbow Hall and the youngest brother of Lorent Hunter, Lord of Longbow Hall. History Loras is the last son of Lord Royce Hunter and Lady Gysella Melcolm, before his mother's untimely death in childbirth the following year. His father's second wife, Annara Egen, proved unwilling to step into Gysella's shoes and be a mother to Loras and his younger sister Bethany, and instead chose to focus primarily on her own daughters with Royce. Loras' childhood was spent in Longbow Hall, very unremarkable in the world of nobility. He received little attention from his family who even considered sending him to the Citadel, but Loras never expressed wishes for that himself so the subject was dropped. Instead, he was raised primarily by Maester Justin, who treated him like his own son. During the course of his youth, he became a skilled archer. Recent history Fifth Era Royce arranges for his eldest son to marry a daughter of House Elesham named Rowena. Although very sickly, Rowena manages to carry out a pregnancy to full term, bearing a daughter the parents named Olenna. To their disappoinment, Olenna dies two years later, in her crib. Sixth Era Royce dies, quite suddenly, leaving Lorent as the next Lord Hunter. The young lord is not quite prepared for the role he finds himself in and starts going on long hunts that leave the position functionally vacant. Maester Justin steps in, signing papers in Lorent's name, and Loras sees his chance to shine, but is talked out of it by Justin. By the end of the era, Lorent and Rowena's only surviving child, Leona, is born. Eight Era Loras attemps to take over Longbow Hall, using Lorent's many absences by signing his own name where Lorent's should have been. However, Lorent sees this as a disobedience, a crime of sorts, and with the help of his brother's wife Rowena Loras manages to get himself the title of Castellan, with a promise not to usurp the order of succession. However, this starts an open enmity with his second-eldest brother Lancel, who is opposed to his rise to power. Nevertheless, Loras persists regardless of Lancel's displeasure, even naming his sister Bethany as Steward. Quotes "..Have you heard? Lancel attacked Loras out of nowhere. Who knows if he would kill him one day?" "The rascal probably deserved it." - Bethany Hunter and Annara Egen " Family Victor Hunter, b.432, d.488 * m. Selyse Ruthermont, b.432, d.497 ** Lord Royce Hunter, b.455, d.509 ** m.(1) Gysella Melcolm, b.455, d.490 *** Lorent Hunter, b.480 *** m. Rowena Elesham, b.485 **** Olenna Hunter, b.506, d.508 **** Leona Hunter, b.510 **** _ Hunter, b.514 *** Lancel Hunter, b.482 *** Terrence Hunter, b.485 *** Loras Hunter, b.489 *** Bethany Hunter, b.490 ** m.(2) Annara Egen, b.471 *** Jeyne Hunter, b.492 *** Myranda Hunter, b.494 *** Ellyn Hunter, b.497 ** Ythan Hunter, b.457 ** m. Leyla Hardying, b.456 *** Yoren Hunter, b.482 *** m. Tyana Moore, b.480 **** Shyra Hunter, b.506 **** Walder Hunter, b.508 **** Falia Hunter, b.513 *** Shella Hunter, b.483 *** Mya Hunter, b.486 *** Jyanna Hunter, b.489, d.501 *** Florian Hunter, b.494 *** Lyessa Hunter, b.496 ** Mina Hunter, b.460 ** Zachary Hunter, b.462, d.473 Category:The Vale Category:House Hunter